I Hate Cold Water (Dragon Booster - Rated T)
by Weasleykins1
Summary: This is a short story about Artha and his friends spending the day at the beach.


(I was at the beach today when an idea to write a Dragon Booster story with a beach setting popped into my head. I wanted to share my story with you.

Enjoy this story!

Can't wait to hear what you think.

X Weasleykins)

* * *

I Hate Cold Water

Artha was standing in a body of water wearing blue and yellow board swim shorts. His dark hair had grown some since the spring. It was sunny out, and sand was all around him. He wasn't just standing there; he was holding a yelling Kitt in his arms.

Kitt was wearing a yellow two piece bikini, with ruffles on the top and bottom; and it wasn't the fact that Artha was holding her that was making her scream, she didn't like cold water.

"Kitt, you don't need to cover your eyes." Artha said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You do when someone isn't wearing sunglasses. " Kitt said shielding her eyes from the hot sun.

"Well then you won't see me do this." He opened up his arms and dropped Kitt into the chilly water.

Kitt, thinking fast, had just enough time to plug her nose before she hit the water with a splash. She popped her wet head up to find a laughing Artha. "You're mean. Plus the water is very cold!"

Artha swam over and wrapped his arms around her middle from in the water. "You're so much fun to tease." He leaned in and kissed her on the neck.

"Artha stop it." Kitt said pressing her back into him. "We're in public."

"And, " Artha said leaving little spots on her neck. "I'm not marking you up."

Kitt sighed, closing her eyes slowly. "That's what you said last time."

"Why do you let me?" Artha said between kisses.

"What kind of question is that? You know the answer." Kitt turned around in Artha's arms so she was facing him. "The beach is busy, what if Parmon were to see?"

Artha looked at Kitt holding her close. "Parmon is asleep on the sand. If he were awake he would have told me off by now. He isn't fond of PDA."

Kitt smiled, there was no use talking anymore. Leaning in she planted a kiss on his lips. She could feel his warmth as they kissed. Stopping her kisses, she backed away from Artha and started to run swim away.

Artha swam after Kitt, when he bumped into Parmon. "Hey, Parm! Nice to see you woke up."

Parmon had a mark on the side of his right face from sleeping on the beach towel. His hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. He was wearing short green swimming shorts, the water going up to about his waist "You two can't keep your hands off each other."

"True, at less I'm respectful when you're around." Artha said feeling a tiny, wet, cold hand wrap around his.

"Sometimes." Artha said. "Want to swim out to the island?"

"Why not. Just us?" Parmon asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Just us." He turned to Kitt and kissed on the lips.

"Stop it!" Parmon said slapping his best friend's shoulder.

"Give us one minute, then I'm all yours." Artha said holding Kitt close.

Kitt giggled as Artha started to tickle her. "Please don't!" She yelled between tickles.

Parmon gave up and decided to wait on the beach for Artha.

"Artha go hang with Parmon. I'm fine on the beach. It will give me time to catch up on some reading. "Kitt kissed Artha again before walking to grab her towel.

"Okay Parm." Artha said minutes later as he held onto a blow up raft. "Let's go."

Kitt settled down in the shade of an umbrella, she could see the two boys in the water pushing the raft. Parmon was on top, and Artha was pushing.

"Parmon you need to balance out your weight, you're making it hard to push." Artha said watching him lean onto one side of the raft.

"What if I fall?" Parmon said with a scared look on his face.

"Well what if I do this?" Artha said rocking the raft slightly.

"This isn't funny." Parmon said tightening his grip even tighter.

Artha only started to rock even longer. When he swam to one side and tipped the raft onto the side that was once in the water, flipping Parmon into the water. All he could hear was Parmon yelling. Artha climbed onto the raft as his friend had just popped his head up. "Hello."

"Don't hello me." Parmon said. His hair was as flat as a cat's fur who had just walked through a downpour of rain.

"Nice hair." Artha said laughing.

"You're evil, very evil." Parmon said resting his folded arms on the raft.

* * *

Kitt was reading her book while snacking on some chips when a nicely toned boy sat down next to her. She turned and looked at him; he looked to be about her age. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I saw you sitting here all on your own. Who in their right mind would let a pretty girl like you sit alone?" The boy said getting awfully close to her. Kitt marked her page, and closed her book. She felt uncomfortable around this boy. "That's nice of you to say." She said trembling.

"You seem scared. Oh, one thing, are you seeing anybody? Cause, I wouldn't want a mad boyfriend." The boy said touching her leg.

Thinking fast she rolled to the other side of him. Full of sand now she ran for it. She had no idea where she was running to, but she was glad she had put on a light summer dress before starting her book. That's when the boy tripped her, she fell hitting her head on a rock. She wasn't bleeding too much, but she was dizzy and could not think straight. "Fire! Fire!" Kitt screamed. No one on the beach seems to notice what was happening, because after lunch most of the beach goers had left.

"Dragon Booster!" What was she thinking, Artha was in the middle of a lake, he wouldn't have heard her.

"Dragon Booster?" He laughed. "How is he going to hear you? A hero like him wouldn't help you out.

"Fire!" Kitt was scared. He had her pinned down to the sand, right next to the rock with her blood on it.

Kitt closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. She felt the boy move his hand up her leg. Moments later she felt the weight of the boy leave her. She could hear Dragon Booster talking. That's when she opened up her eyes, to see Dragon Booster kneeling beside her.

"Kitt he is gone." Dragon Booster said watching Kitt get up. She flung her arms around Dragon Booster and would not let go.

"I was so scared. Please don't leave." Kitt held tighter. "I love you."

Dragon Booster held her back, and said. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you too."


End file.
